


Cap IM Tiny RB Round 10: Golden

by cap_ironman_community_mod



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ironman_community_mod/pseuds/cap_ironman_community_mod
Summary: Art for Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang 2017 by Rebecca.





	Cap IM Tiny RB Round 10: Golden

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Exercise Habits of the Wild Supersoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001143) by [FrenchKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey)
  * [the only thing i ever held sacred (was your name)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038451) by [fleurting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting)




End file.
